


Откровение

by Kollega



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Директор Снейп балансирует на грани.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Откровение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Revelation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/659511) by [klynie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klynie/pseuds/klynie). 



> Переведено для команды Невилла на ЗФБ-16.  
> Бета - KP_and_her_fics

— Вы просили Лонгботтома. Вот он.

Пальцы, твердые, как каминные щипцы, сжали шею Невилла, заставляя пригнуться. Охнув, он упал на колени, больно ударившись о каменный пол директорского кабинета.

Снейп поднялся из-за стола. Невилл сглотнул и опустил глаза. Он смело бросал вызов ударам и пыткам Кэрроу, но злобный нрав Снейпа все еще пугал Невилла до дрожи.

— Он верещал так же громко, как его родители, — сказал Кэрроу. — Грязный предатель крови.

— Я же говорил, не надо больше использовать Круциатус для школьных наказаний, — произнес Снейп.

Пальцы на шее Невилла сжались.

— Может, повелитель и сделал тебя директором, Снейп, но ты такой же его слуга, как и все мы. Буду делать что захочу.

— Это не мое указание. Его.

— Лжешь.

Невилл задохнулся: пальцы впились в его шею, передавливая жилы, перед глазами заплясали черные точки. Рука Кэрроу дрожала.

— Наш повелитель понимает, что учеников нужно наказывать, он предоставил Алекто и мне полномочия определять нужную меру…

— На твоем месте я бы не позволял себе говорить за Темного Лорда, — тихо произнес Снейп. — Его намерения простираются куда дальше, чем ты или я можем представить. — Он обошел вокруг стола и подошел к ним. Невилл буквально чувствовал его обжигающий взгляд на своей макушке.

— Парень отказался применить заклятье Кровоточащих глаз на девчонке Парвати. Поставил под сомнение мой авторитет! У меня есть полное право…

— Не надо этих громких слов. Чистая кровь важна, но только если волшебник или ведьма не превратятся в пускающих слюни идиотов благодаря твоему неразборчивому применению… наказаний. Хотя, должен признать, в этом конкретном случае разница невелика.

Кэрроу хмыкнул и немного ослабил хватку. Невилл заморгал: зрение прояснилось.

— Оставь этого идиота мне. Мерлин его знает, что может случиться, если тебя не будет в классе слишком долго.

— Что ты надумал сделать с ним?

— Кое-что более утонченное, чем твои пудовые кулаки. — Невилл покосился вверх, чтобы увидеть, как Снейп глядит на Кэрроу. — А теперь выметайся.

Кэрроу толкнул Невилла так, что тот распростерся на полу.

— Отлично! Забирай этого мелкого предателя крови. Но будь уверен, Снейп, я обязательно доложу об этом!

— Если хочешь беспокоить Лорда подобной мелочью — что ж, я далек от мысли стоять у него на пути, когда он решит выразить тебе своё неудовольствие.

Кэрроу громко заворчал. Через мгновение дверь в кабинет с грохотом захлопнулась.

Невилл попытался подняться, опираясь на руки, но его тут же рывком вздернули, заставив встать на ноги, и он смущенно поднял взгляд.

Снейп держал его под локоть и пялился на него.

— С чего вы решили, что подобный дегенератский ответ профессору Хогвартса сойдет вам с рук?

— Гарри бы отказался. — Невилл едва мог поверить, что решился это прошептать. Он моргнул.

Но Снейп лишь усмехнулся и отпустил его.

— Вы глупец, если решили следовать примеру Поттера, и даже больший глупец, если не верите, что, когда Лорд покончит с ним, тот останется в лучшем случае трупом.

Невилл ничего не сказал, но его сердце забилось быстрее. Снейп расхаживал вокруг; Невилла то и дело обдавало гневным жаром его тела. Он пах жестокостью, и медью, и кислотой, и черным пасленом.

Снейп остановился перед ним и склонился ближе.

— Вы ведете опасную игру, Лонгботтом, — прошептал он. — С какой целью? Стены разрисовывать? — Он выпрямился. — Интересно, что поможет вам понять, что подобные глупые розыгрыши бессильны против Темного Лорда? Больше пыток? Больше правил? — Он фыркнул. — Вы неумелый, неспособный, рассеянный и к тому же дурак!

Невилл глядел под ноги. Ботинки Снейпа были стоптаны, края мантии обтрепались и запылились. Когда он внезапно засмеялся, Невилл вздрогнул.

— Слава Мерлину за то, что есть гриффиндорцы! Вам не хватает проницательности — тем проще управлять. Вам не хватает мозгов, чтобы понять, что именно подорвет власть тех, над кем вы готовы насмехаться публично! Именно поэтому, — он схватил Невилла за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть в глаза, — Темный Лорд. Обязательно. Победит.

Неожиданно страх Невилла растаял и превратился в шквал гнева. Восхитительного гнева. Снейп, чертов спесивец — смеет указывать ему, как именно бороться… Невилл замер.

Указывать ему, как бороться.

Впервые в жизни он понял, что Снейп не всесилен, не всемогущ, а полный идиот. Иначе зачем он рассказывает такие вещи? Разве Снейп не понимает, что каждое сказанное слово раздувает в топке восстания пламя идей и планов, которые могут… нет, обязательно приведут к его собственному поражению?

Тут же Невилл задумался о том, какими ресурсами располагает. Есть еще люди, с которыми можно объединиться, лишь бы найти безопасное место для встреч…

О, Мерлин всеблагой! Выручай-комната! Почему никто из них не попробовал снова ее найти? После пятого курса, когда Снейп стал учителем ЗОТИ, они выучили все заклинания, которые стоило выучить уже давно, так что Комната стала им не нужна. Он месяцы о ней не вспоминал. Но она никуда не делась, она осталась на старом месте, только и ждала, когда ей воспользуются! Все, что было нужно сделать, это взять слова Снейпа и обратить в свою пользу.

Невилла с головой захлестнуло ощущение силы — и понимание цели. Они смогут это сделать, теперь он был уверен, что смогут!

Снейп отпустил его.

— Отправитесь после уроков помогать Хагриду. В Запретный лес. Каждую ночь в течение двух недель, начиная с сегодняшнего дня. А теперь убирайтесь с глаз моих.

Невилл умчался, ликуя: то, что казалось Снейпу ужасающим наказанием, было гораздо лучше прислуживания любому из Кэрроу. Но это подождет. Надо было поговорить с Шеймусом, и Джинни, и Луной. Им еще столько нужно сделать…

Дверь за ним захлопнулась.

Некоторое время Снейп стоял, глядя на запертую дверь, а потом вернулся обратно к столу. Уперся лбом в холодную каменную стену рядом с портретом Альбуса Дамблдора.

— Он дурак.

— И все же ты до него достучался. Он понимает, что необходимо сделать.

— Да.

— Ты успешно справляешься, Северус. Мне жаль…

Снейп фыркнул и отвернулся.

— Оставь свои извинения для других, старик. У меня много дел.

Он сел и уставился на разбросанные по всей поверхности стола бумаги.

В конце концов, не тронув ни пера, ни пергамента, Снейп поднялся. Взмахом палочки он погасил факелы и вышел из кабинета.

Дверь за ним тихо закрылась.


End file.
